A Dark Raven's Task
by ShawneyRocker
Summary: When Sam's guinea pig, Marilyn, becomes sick, Sam rushes to the vet in search of help. But, of course, there's no way the friend of a halfa is going to get something normal, is there?
1. Hanging on the Edge

Hey, guys. Less here. This is my first shot at 'publishing' a Danny Phantom fanfic, so bear with me. Yes, I know that the title seems depressing, but the genre is humor. Don't worry. I haven't lost ALL my marbles. I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, 'cept for Marilyn. Enjoy, all!

-----------------------------------------

"Marilyn? What's wrong?", a black-haired, purple-eyed girl asked her guinea pig as she stroked its long black-and-white fur. Samantha Manson didn't care the least that her beloved pet, named after the famous metal rocker, was leaving pale hairs on her black clothing. She was too worried about the furry bundle's well-being. Marilyn had been shaking terribly, and now, that glossy coat was starting to fall out in chunks. Sam took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to hold back the tears. She knew that Marilyn didn't have long to live if she didn't get some help, more than her owner's TLC. Sam firmed her chin and rose to her black-booted feet. Holding Marilyn close to her, she ran down the stairs.

"Whoohoo!", an old voice cackled as Sam skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Grandma Manson zoomed past on her scooter, wearing a helmet adorned with burning skulls. Sam rolled her eyes at her eccentric grandmother as she hurried into the kitchen. She yanked open one of the drawers and pulled out an extremely floral tea towel. The flowery fabric was soon wrapped around Marilyn. Now, most kids would fear their mother's wrath after seeing said pet wrapped in her favorite rose-print towel. Not Sam. She was too much of a rebel and too concerned about her guinea pig to care about that.

Well, that was fun, right? A cookie to whoever figures out the play-on-names in this chapter. And, yes, there is one. Flames will be directed at my voodoo doll of Barney. Read and reply!


	2. NonExistant Vents

Hey, sorry I haven't updated this (or anything) in a long time! This might end up being kind of a dead end cause I've lost interest in D for the moment, but maybe I'll get some spark of inspiration.

Crazyvi- Here's the update you've been waiting for!

The raven-haired girl sprinted down the steps and past her mother, who was planting daisies. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun as usual.

"Sammie, where are you going?", she called after her daughter. Sam didn't answer as she started to run down the street towards her best friend Danny's house. Two thoughts stopped her in her tracks a moment later. Thought number one: Danny and Tucker were on an all-boys camping trip. Thought number two: Sam had a skateboard, bike, AND roller blades. She smacked her empty palm to her forehead as she went back to her garage. Pulling a black and silver mountain pike outside, Sam strapped on the matching helmet and gently placed her precious guinea pig in the basket. Sam could feel Marilyn shaking through the towel.

_Not good,_ she thought as she started to pedal.

The vet's office was only a few blocks away, but to Sam, it felt like an eternity. She skidded to a stop in front of the white building. 'Amity Park Veterinary Hospital' was placed in big red letters near the roof. A sign in the window read, 'We'll treat any mammal, yes even a camel.'

"Corny", Sam muttered as she hugged her pet to her chest and opened the door. A little bell tinkled as the door closed. The waiting room was empty except for a nurse holding a clipboard and standing the hallway across from the gothic girl. She looked slightly green, like she herself was ill.

"The doctor will see you right away, miss. Business hasn't been all that good lately", the nurse said, smiling and stretching her arm towards the door at the end of the hall. Sam managed a small smile in return and walked toward the woman. Once Sam passed her, the nurse swung her other arm around and placed it lightly on Sam's shoulders. The girl flinched, suddenly feeling a wave of coldness pass over her.

_Probably just passed under an AC vent,_ Sam reassured herself. She looked back at the ceiling. No vent.


End file.
